


Through the Looking Glass, Darkly

by esm3rald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel Fix-It, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter is the DADA teacher, Harry Potter Raises Himself, Harry Potter is the DADA teacher, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Parallel world, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter, Professor Harry, Romance, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, Sort Of, Time Travel Fix-It, Voldemort's curse on the DADA position is broken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: With the war between muggles and magicals going on for years and with no way to stop it, Alya Potter decides that the only solution is for her to go to another world and prevent it from happening. (In which FemHarry from another world raises Harry Potter, helps him destroy Voldemort and save all the people she saw dying). FemHP/SS. Maybe Harry/Draco.
Relationships: Alya Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Older Harry/Snape
Comments: 42
Kudos: 515





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my new story. It's basically a Female!Harry from another universe raising Harry Potter. It will be FemHarry/Severus for sure. Who Harry will end up with, I don't know. Definitely not Ginny though. Personally, I'm partial towards Draco but I'm not 100% sure.
> 
> Tell me what you think, read and review!
> 
> BTW, this story is inspired by 'The Games They Play' by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan. if you haven't read it yet, do it because it's brilliant!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money by writing this story.

****

**Prologue**

She had spent months researching, immersed in books from the Black Library, trying to find a solution. Unfortunately, there was no way to go back in time so many years, especially not after all the time turners had ended up destroyed at the department of Mysteries at the end of her fifth year.

She had almost given up when she had found a reference of parallel worlds in one of the most ancient and darker tomes. They were worlds similar and different from the one she lived in, some were almost identical to this one, with only very tiny differences, others were completely different. It wasn't the ideal solution but it was a feasible one anyway. For her world it was too late but, maybe, she would at least be able to save another one, with versions of the people she had once loved, healthy and alive once again.

It was incredible, how fast the war had escalated, how quickly the muggles had discovered their world, a few years after the second war against Voldemort was over. They had been completely unprepared, too busy celebrating the death of Voldemort to realize that another war was at their door.

So many had already died during the second wizarding war, and so many others had died after with the war against muggles. The magical people were now on the verge of extinction. And all this in the span of only two years.

The muggle Prime Minister, the one who had been a witness front and centre during the second war against Voldemort, had been re-elected for a second term, and for years he had been planning. Planning on finding technological ways to solve the magical problem. And his team of scientists had found a solution in less than five years – an isotope of molybdenum, a metal that could nullify magic. And then the war had broken out for real, not only in Great Britain, but the rest of the world as well.

How naïve she had been thinking that the Dursleys were different, simply the worst of their kind. In truth, people like the Grangers and her mother's parents were the exceptions. Most of the muggles simply couldn't accept the fact that there were people that could do things that they couldn't. Some were afraid, most of them simply hated them on principle. The more religious ones were convinced they were demons in human form, unnatural and evil by nature. It was incredible how quickly Christians, Muslims and Jews – at war with each other for centuries – had bonded against the common magical threat.

Her two best friends, Ron and Hermione, died together not even six months after the war started. Then it was the turn of Neville, Luna, Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys; Andromeda and her husband and then little Teddy, her godson, all dead in a matter of two years.

The magical people who had survived until now were all in hiding, herself included. She had chosen Grimmauld Place because it was one of the safest places on hearth right now, though nowhere was safe these days.

That was how she had spent the last two months, reading book after book of the Black Family library trying to find something to put a stop to this war. She had thought of going back in time at first but she had found nothing that could transport her body or her soul so many years into the past.

That was how the parallel worlds came into play. It was the only solution she could see. Well, it wasn't exactly a solution since the war would still rage in this world. Unfortunately, this world was already lost, there were so few of them left now that it was almost pointless to try to save it, especially because there was no way for them to stop the muggles or find peace with them.

By going to another world, on the other hand, she could choose in what year she would end up and that would allow her time to plan and save as many people as possible.

She had found a world almost completely identical to her own that really seemed perfect for what she had in mind. The only difference was her, or rather, the person in her place. It seemed in this universe she was born a boy: Harry James Potter, the boy-who-lived. The rest was the same.

She intended on appearing in 1987, when Harry was only seven, after the first instance of accidental magic, when she had ended up on the roof of the school while being chased by Dudley and his gang.

She would take Harry away from the Dursleys and raised him herself, teaching him all that he needed and had been denied to her when she first made her appearance in the wizarding world at age eleven.

Part of her was tempted to appear before that, stopping Voldemort from killing the Potters, but she didn't want to think what consequences such a decision would have on the rest of the Wizarding World so she decided not to. She had also thought about taking Harry away from the Dursleys earlier but she needed him to experience a little of what life with abusive muggles was like to really realize what they were up against. Having Harry grow up as a pampered pureblood, completely oblivious to the dangers muggles represented, wouldn't help anyone. He would survive it, just like she did, and he wouldn't ever have to come back there unlike her. And, at least, this time, Harry would have someone to explain to him what he could do, that his abilities didn't make him a freak but someone special.

There was a forbidden ritual that would help her establish her place in this new world, creating a history and an identity for her where there would have been none otherwise. It wasn't difficult either, she only needed to write on a piece of paper and bring it with her once she would cross the portal. Of course, both paper and pen would be spelled beforehand and the paper would disappear once she was in the new world. The really complicated thing was finding a background history for her that would be believable and that would allow her to have legal guardianship of Harry so that, not the Ministry nor Dumbledore would be able to stop her from becoming Harry's guardian in both the Wizarding World and the Muggle world.

Fortunately, the solution appeared in front of her one day while observing the Black family tapestry. There was a Charlus Potter who had married Dorea Black and together they had one son. After some research and Gringott's records she had accessed to, thanks to her job as a curse-breaker (or what had been her job as a curse-breaker before the war against the muggles started) she had been able to find out that Charlus had been Fleamont Potter's younger brother and that both he and Dorea had left England to go to America in 1938, away from the Second World War and away from Grindelwald. The son had gone to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and met his future wife, a witch whose father had been a squib from the Sayre family and whose mother was a muggle (technically not a muggleborn by blood but still considered as such at school). They had both died childless in 1965, while Charlus and Dorea died in 1959* from dragon pox. Becoming their only daughter would be the perfect solution.

It was perfect for a variety of reasons. First because Fleamont Potter was her and Harry's grandfather, therefore making her and Harry cousins and her the closest magical relative he would have. Second because, with the fact that the family lived in America, it would explain why she had not before had any contact with James Potter or his family before now. With the death of 'her parents' it wouldn't be strange for her to seek out the only Potter left beside her – Harry. Third, her being part Black would give her the right to investigate Sirius Black's lack of trial and subsequent incarceration without any problem. From there to prove his innocence the step was brief. Though she loved Sirius she had other reasons for wanting him freed as soon as possible. With Sirius free, she would have access to Grimmauld Place and therefore Slytherin locket that much faster.

She decided on 1962 for the year of her birth since she was now 25 and she would be 25 when she would appear in 1987 in the other world and the 13th of June as the day because that was the day when she had finally killed Voldemort.

Everything that she could carry would appear in the other world too, therefore she decided on her three compartments trunk, big enough to bring everything she needed with her.

One compartment was for her personal things like her invisibility cloak, the marauders map, the firebolt Sirius bought her as a gift in her third year, all her clothes and school things. Another compartment was for all the money she had withdrawn from her Gringott's vaults when the war against the muggles first started while another was a library in which all the books she had been able to save from the Hogwarts' Library and all the books from the Black Library would stay.

The only thing left to do was for her to spell the mirror that she would use as a portal for the other world. It was a tedious job, carving all the runes needed but after days it was finally ready.

After a rotating movement of her wand and a muttered spell the mirror in front of her started to glow, obvious sign that the ritual had worked. She shrunk her trunk, put the spelled paper in her pocket and in a single step she was walking through the mirror. A moment later, feeling like she was falling from a great height, she closed her eyes and finally landed on asphalt, right in front of number 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

*For the sake of this story, instead of dying in 1977, both Dorea and Charlus died in 1959.


	2. Interlude

****

**Interlude**

Alya observed Harry from across the street, working in the garden. He was small and thin, round glasses like herself used to wear perched on his nose, dark, messy brown hair covering emerald green eyes like her own and the famous lightning bolt scar on his forehead, just barely visible through his fringe.

She was unsure on how to approach him. Would it be better to go to Gringotts now and turn up at his house ready to adopt him or should she talk to him first and explain who she was?

She thought about the numerous times she had wished for someone, anyone to show up and take her away from the Dursleys and the decision was made for her.

She apparated in front of Gringotts, ignoring the people walking around Diagon Alley at that late hour of the morning. She stood in front of a desk and waited for the goblin to acknowledge her. After a few long minutes the goblin raised his head and asked: "Yes? How can I help you?"

"My name is Alya Potter. I would like to open a vault and do a heritage test." She replied, laying ten galleons on the desk.

"Very well." The goblin said, taking the gallons. "Come with me."

The goblin led her to a black marble room, whose only occupant was another goblin behind a desk. The two of them talked in gobbledegook for a few seconds before the goblin that had accompanied her to the room left. The other goblin – whose name was Ragnok – offered her a seat opposite him.

"Griphook told me you said your name is Alya Potter. Forgive me but I wasn't aware of other Potters being alive aside from Harry Potter." Ragnok said, his glare piercing, probably hoping to catch her in a lie.

Alya smiled, not the least bit intimidated. "In England perhaps. However, I was not born here. My father was Caius Potter and his parents were Charlus Potter and Dorea Black. I don't know if you're aware but Charlus Potter was Fleamont Potter's younger brother. He and his wife moved to America in the 30's. That means that I'm Harry Potter's second cousin and his closest living relative that has magic.

"My parents died when I was 3, and I lived with my muggle relatives until I was old enough to go to Ilvermorny. My guardians died not long ago, you see. I decided after that to move to England to meet my remaining relatives but I, unfortunately, found out what befell James and Lily Potter. However, Harry is still alive and I intend to adopt him. His guardians at the moment are muggles but I intend to change that. I observed the house for ten minutes and that was enough to establish that they are unfit to take care of a dog, let alone a human being. That is why I'm here today. Once you will have established with a heritage test that I am who I say I am I will require an adoption paper from you. Not even the Ministry can object to a document redacted from Gringotts."

At the end of her speech, Alya smiled and waited patiently for Ragnok to make a decision.

"Very well, Miss Potter." And with that he went to retrieve a blank parchment and placed it on the desk in front of her. Then he passed her a silver dagger, inviting her to prick her finger and let three drops of blood fall on the paper.

Alya did just that and watched curiously the blood taking the form of words. The words read as followed:

_**Alya Artemisia Potter** _

_**Father** _ _: Caius Potter_

 _**Mother** _ _: Artemisia Potter née Sayre_

_**Blood Relations** _

_House Potter_

_House Peverell_

_House Black_

_House Slytherin_

_House Sayre_

_House Gaunt_

_House Shafiq_

_**Vaults and Possessions** _

_Vault 67 – Shafiq Vault (through mother): 20 million galleons, various artefacts_

_Blackbay Manor – Cornwell, Shafiq Family_

_Sterling Cottage – Kent, Potter Family_

_8, Grimmauld Place – London Townhouse, Shafiq Family_

_**Wizegamot Seats** _

_3 seats – Potter family_

_8 seats – Shafiq Family_

Alya raised her left eyebrow at one name on the paper. She really wasn't expecting for her mother to be a descendant of the Shafiq family, one of the sacred twenty-eight and believed extinct in the late '30s.

The goblin too appeared surprised at that revelation. "Well, Miss Potter, it appears you are indeed who you said you were. Now, would you like to accept the Ladyship of House Shafiq? If you don't, you won't have access to the Wizegamot seats that will stay vacant as they remained for the last fifty years."

"I will accept the Ladyship." Alya replied. She was surprised but she knew that this was a very fortunate opportunity. Having these many seats on the Wizegamot would be very useful for her plans.

Ragnok nodded and offered her a ring with the crest of a chimera – the Shafiq coat of arms.

Alya put the ring on the middle finger of her right hand and watched it glow red for a second before adjusting to the size of her finger.

"Though now Head of House Shafiq, you are allowed to keep the surname Potter, if you so desire." Ragnok explained.

"Thank you, Mr. Ragnok, that is what I intend to do. I do have a question though, if you don't mind. How come do I have access to the Potter properties? Shouldn't Harry be the one to inherit everything belonging to the Potter family?"

Ragnok searched through his files before answering her question. Then, after having skimmed through it, he said, "It would normally be the case, yes. However, your great-grandfather, since he had two sons, decided to split the Potter belongings in two. Of course, Fleamont, as the heir, inherited most of the Potter estate and properties and six seats in the Wizegamot. However, Charlus inherited a vault with 10 million galleons and the Sterling Cottage, plus three seats in the Wizegamot."

"I understand." Alya said. Well, that made things easier. She was wondering where she was going to live and thought about buying a house somewhere and creating the wards from scratch. Having a house or manor that had already old wards however would certainly help in her favour if Dumbledore decided to intervene and say that Harry wouldn't be safe with her as he would at the Dursleys because of the wards there. She only needed to see which of the three properties had better wards and was fit to live in.

"Now that this business is concluded, Miss Potter you said you wanted to open a new vault?" Ragnok asked.

"That was my intention yes. However, since I apparently have access to one vault already, I was wondering if I could simply add to it the money I have with me."

"That is certainly easily done. How much would you say is in your possession?"

Alya almost shrugged her shoulders because she really had no idea. Between the Potter and Black money that she had inherited from her old world, she had no idea how much money she actually possessed. "I'm not completely sure. I have withdrawn everything that I owned before leaving the States. Everything is now in my trunk."

"That won't be a problem." Ragnok said before handing her a leather pouch. "This is a bottomless pouch. Move the money from your trunk to here and we'll weight it."

Alya accepted the pouch and took her shrunken trunk from out of her pocket. She touched the trunk with her wand – not that she needed to but she didn't want to reveal her wandless magic, not yet, not even to goblins who were notoriously neutral in wizarding affairs – and opened the second compartment.

With a wave of her wand the gold inside started to move from inside the trunk to the pouch. After a good ten minutes the compartment was finally empty.

Ragnok didn't lose any time in weighting the pouch in one of the scales on his desk.

At the number that appeared on the parchment that came out of the scale he widened his eyes. "It appears your grandfather and father were very successful in increasing the fortune left to them."

Alya looked at the number and widened her eyes too. Inside the pouch there were 80 million galleons. That was the extent of both the Potter and the Black family fortune.

Alya smiled uncomfortably at Ragnok. "Yes, it appears that way." Then with a smirk, she added. "Nobody can certainly say I can't provide Harry with all that he needs."

Ragnok smirked too, agreeing with her. After that he waved his index finger and the pouch disappeared. "Your money is now safe inside vault 67. This is the key to your vault." And with that he gave her a tiny gold key that resembled the one she had once possessed to access her Potter vault.

Alya smiled at his efficiency. "Thank you, Mr. Ragnok. However, if it's possible, I would like to make use of your knowledge. You see, I graduated Ilvermorny seven years ago. And then I went about gaining a Double Master in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Warding before starting working as a free lance curse-breaker. I just wonder if my academical and working titles would be recognized here in Wizarding Britain and if not, what do I have to do to have them recognized."

"Your school will have records of your exam results and since the scoring system of the Ilvermorny examinations are the same as Hogwarts', you won't need either OWLs or NEWTs to be considered a school graduate or a fully qualified witch. Regarding your double Master, such higher qualification is internationally recognized, therefore you won't need to do anything else. And, if you are searching for a job as a curse-breaker, Gringotts would be fully amenable to grant you an interview." Ragnok finished with a sharp grin.

Alya grinned, amused at the goblin's antics. "I thank you for your generous offer but, at the moment, my first priority is Harry. I want to give him all my time, at least until he's old enough to go to Hogwarts. I imagine, after years of neglect if not outright abuse, he will need my constant attentions."

Ragnok bowed his head in understanding. "Very well. There is only one thing left to do then." Ragnok said before waving his index finger in the air once. Immediately a long parchment appeared in front of him.

"These are the adoption papers. You will need Petunia Dursleys' signature but I don't think that will be a problem."

Alya smirked. "Of course not."

She took the rolled-up parchment and put it in a hidden pocket of her cloak. After that she got up and smiled at Ragnok. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Ragnok. May your gold never stop flowing."

"And may your vaults always be filled with it." Ragnok replied back with a grin.

Alya left Gringotts with a satisfied smile on her face, happy that the first phase of her plan had gone even better than she had thought. Now all she needed to do was to take Harry away from those filthy muggles.


	3. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, new chapter. A little short, I know but this is just to set the scenes so to say. I'm going to do some time skips every now and again because I want to reach Harry's first year at Hogwarts, which is when the real fun will began. Though some important things will happen before that. I hope you like this chapter anyway, tell me what you think!

** **

** Chapter 1 **

Alya knocked on the door of number 4, Privet Drive and waited. She didn’t have to wait long. When Petunia opened the door, Alya sent her a chilly smile and said, “Hello, Mrs. Dursley. My name is Alya Potter. I’m James Potter’s cousin and I’m here to talk about your nephew, Harry Potter. I’m here to adopt him.”

Petunia paled and turned her long neck around this way and that, probably checking that her neighbors weren’t around to witness the whole thing.

“Well, come in then.” Petunia said hastily, leading her to the kitchen. Petunia leaned out the window to call out, “boy! Come inside and go freshen up then come in the kitchen!”

“Yes, aunt Petunia!” was heard from somewhere out back. The kitchen garden, Alya remembered. It was one of the few chores she enjoyed doing, looking after the garden. And it had even turned out useful at Hogwarts, what with Herbology and to recognize some ingredients for Potions.

“So, you say you’re here to adopt my nephew. I didn’t know my sister’s husband had other relatives.” She looked too calm for someone who hated even mentioning her sister, let alone having one of ‘her kind’ in her own house. But Alya knew what was going on. Petunia was a lot of things but she wasn’t stupid. She had latched on to the sentence ‘I’m here to adopt him’. Everything to get rid of her unwanted nephew, even having to put up with one of ‘them’.

“Well, my parents and I lived in America you see. I moved to England just a few days ago _specially_ for Harry. I’m one of the few relatives he has left and he’s one of the few relatives _I_ have left. And, regarding my intentions to adopt your nephew, I’m sure you’re doing what you can for him but I imagine it must be difficult, taking care of a magical child. And I’m sure it would be better for him to grow up in the world he does really belong to, wouldn’t you agree?”

Petunia’s eyes sparkled in greed. “Of course. However, I have to know that my nephew will be well taken care of. I can’t just leave him with the first person who shows an interest in him. You do understand, I’m sure? And, well, you have to know, Harry was left here by Professor Dumbledore, he specifically asked me and my husband to take care of him. I’m not sure he would agree to someone else stepping in for Harry’s sake. From what I understand, my nephew’s own life might be in danger.”

“Naturally. I understand you perfectly. Your concern on his behalf does you credit. However, I would be more than able to protect him, should Harry find himself in danger while you…forgive me but it would put your own family in danger if those after Harry were to find out where you live. And, while I’m not aware of your financial situation, I’m sure two children to take care of can put a strain to any normal family’s coffers. Like I said, I’m sure you did what you could but I don’t see why you would have to continue caring for a child that isn’t yours if a different solution can be found. And I wouldn’t be averse to repay you for all these years of kindness towards my nephew. It’s only fair, I believe.”

The greed in Petunia’s eyes grew and she puffed up her flat chest in misplaced pride. “Yes, I believe it would be fair.”

“Perfect. How does a check of 120’000 pounds sound like?”

Petunia couldn’t completely hide her excitement at the sum offered when she said, “I believe it would be adequate, yes.”

“Fantastic. Then all there is needed is your signature to transfer Harry’s guardianship to me.” Alya took the Gringotts papers and a _muggle_ ballpoint pen out of her _muggle_ leather jacket, before offering both to Petunia. Petunia signed quickly, barely glancing at the words on them. Alya then proceeded to write Petunia the check promised before giving it to her. Alya shuddered in disgust at the idea of Petunia gaining anything from her but a well place torture curse but needs must and all that.

“Perhaps, Mrs. Dursleys, it would be best for all parties involved if Professor Dumbledore is not informed about this new development. He could decide to interfere, thinking he knows what’s best for Harry. But I’m sure you and I know what’s best for Harry better than someone so wholly unconnected to him.” She gave Petunia a sharp, threatening grin.

“Oh, but of course. You’re absolutely right. I assure you, if Dumbledore would find out about Harry’s adoption, it won’t be from you. Well, I suppose you’ll want to see Harry, now? Are you going to be leaving with him today?”

“Yes, that was the idea. If that is okay for you, naturally.”

“Oh, yes, it is perfectly fine. Harry! Come downstairs and in the kitchen. There’s someone here to meet you!”

A few seconds later a light pair of feet could be heard descending the stairs. And then, a mop of dark, messy hair appeared through the kitchen threshold and then Harry Potter stood before her, short, thin and wearing big, round glasses kept together with tape that covered half his face, and the famous scar hidden by bangs. Her own scar, which had once been identical to Harry’s, had since disappeared. It had started fading once the horcrux contained in it had been destroyed and then Harry had invented the Scar Vanishing Potion that she had used on all her scars – well, all the ones that reminded her of bad things that had happened in her life (the one on her hand from Umbridge, the one on her forearm when Voldemort had been resurrected, the round one on her chest thanks to the Locket).

It was amazing how much she had improved on Potions since she had gotten her hand on the Half-Blood Prince book. And after the war, perhaps because of Snape’s death and all the complicated feelings about it and him, she had started to become much more interested in the subject that she had ever been, enough to be able to not only brew even the most difficult potions like Wolfsbane but also improve on existing ones. And she had managed to invent a few potions of her own, like, as mentioned, the Scar Vanishing Potion, capable of making disappear even the oldest, ugliest ones – even the curse scars. It was more than just about esthetics, it was more about having a clean slate. Making external scars disappear didn’t mean the internal ones did, but it gave the illusion that you could start over without being marked by your past, becoming whoever you want to be without scars to remind you of who you used to be or how you got hurt in the past.

Perhaps she could think about gaining a Master in Potions as well, just for the hell of it, and publish her own inventions. If she was deep down hoping Snape might take notice of her for it, she dispelled the thought quickly. She hadn’t come into this new reality to seduce Severus Snape. Certainly, the idea of seeing him alive and well once again was more than a little thrilling, but Alya reminded herself that nothing would ever happen between them for a lot of reasons, but especially because Snape was still and _always_ will be in love with her mother.

Alya returned to the present and reminded herself of why she was here. Harry was looking at his shoelaces, not meeting either hers or Aunt Petunia’s gaze. He was probably convinced he was about to get punished for some made-up offense he hadn’t been aware of. Alya would have reacted the same way. The only times anyone of the Dursleys had paid attention to her had been to punish her, belittle her or humiliate her. Nothing good had ever come out of it.

“Hello Harry.” Alya said and Harry snapped his head up to look at her.

“I’ll leave you two alone to get acquainted.” Petunia said before leaving the kitchen and the two of them alone.

“Hello.” Harry answered in a whisper after watching Petunia leave.

“My name is Alya Potter. I’m…well, I was…your father’s cousin.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

“And I thought, since neither of us has much of a family left, we could become a family to each other.”

“A f-family…?” It seemed that all the poor kid could manage at the moment was to repeat what she was saying.

“Yes. I brought adoption papers for your aunt to sign which she did.”

“Adoption?”

“Yes, I adopted you. I’m officially your new guardian. I don’t except you to consider me a mother but perhaps a cool aunt, hum? What do you think?”

“Will I really get to live with you? Leaving the Dursleys?” Harry’s eyes became bright with tears but he didn’t cry.

“Yes, that’s the idea. Only if you want to, of course. I promise you I’ll take good care of you.”

Harry didn’t answer with words. Instead, he jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly and whispering over and over ‘thank you, thank you, thank you…’. Alya’s own eyes filled with tears and a few fell over her cheeks.

“It’s going to be alright Harry, I promise you.”


End file.
